


Win/Win

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



"Have you," Harry stroked Severus's length as he spoke, "considered my suggestion?"

Severus growled and reached for Harry's head, attempting to get Harry to continue sucking, but Harry pulled away, his thumb circling the tip of Severus's cock.

"Do you suppose you'll get your way because I am under duress?" Severus sounded more breathless than usual. 

Good.

Harry licked across the head with the flat of his tongue. "Yes?"

"Infernal, insolent, impossible imp!" Severus's fingers tightened in the sheets and then released as he thrust into Harry's grip, trying fruitlessly to reach his mouth. "If I say no?"

"I won't mention it again," Harry said sincerely.

"If you desire yet another child," Severus replied softly, "we should consider a larger home."

"That'll be the least of our worries." Harry laughed. "What if we have twins again?"

Severus looked up at the ceiling. "Merlin help us."

"So..." Harry said as he began massaging Severus's bollocks, "is that a yes?"

"Yes." Severus wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to steady it. "I suggest we begin working on this immediately."

Harry gave one last kiss to Severus's prick then straddled his thighs, sinking slowly down. "No time like the present."


End file.
